The WalMart Special
by OWLZ
Summary: Can you really find love in a Wal-Mart?


A/N: Got this idea when I was in, no duh, Wal-Mart! Was helpin' my mom find bras when I came up with a scene in this :D Hope you enjoy, mis churros!

F+A next chapter in the making….slowly…

LTTLYE Chapter 3 in my head…..also slowly….

SMAS and WK on hold for a bit due to low reviews. I wanna take care of the popular stories first

* * *

><p><em>The Wal-Mart Special<em>

_OWLZ_

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 am on a Saturday when Maka Albarn got the call…<p>

"Hello?"

"…M-Maka…"

"…Tsubaki-chan?"

She could hear coughing in the background. Not the oh-god-this-is-so-awkward-what-do-I-say cough, but the oh-my-god-I-am-going-to-cough-my-brains-out-and-die kind of cough.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so sorry to bother you. I must be a pain."

Tsubaki was such a sweet girl, there was no way Maka could ever be upset. But the way she said it, so frail, so quiet, did help loads to keep Maka's annoyance at bay. Maka would do anything for her friend…so long as it's after 12 on a Saturday.

"No, no it's okay Tsu-chan. What's up?"

Maka rolled over in her bed, untangling her body from the side table phone's cord, and laid flat on her back. Her tiny room was in complete darkness, the way she liked it. For her, it was just unholy to wake up at any time before 12 on the weekends. Unfortunately, her best friend was a busy-body and had other ideas.

"Um, well, you see….Black*Star is out and I'm home alone…and it seems I've come down with a fever," Tsubaki said meekly. Maka knew what was coming next and she knew how much it killed Tsu-chan inside.

"Could you please do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki was the kind of person you couldn't hate. You just couldn't. It was physically impossible. She had such a quiet and sweet demeanor, she humored the most idiotic people (like Maka's childhood friend Black*Star), and she always, always, a<em>lways<em> put in the extra effort to make you feel like someone cares.

So it goes without saying that Maka would trudge to Wal-Mart to get her dear friend some cold medicine.

_Oh Wal-Mart_, she thought as she parked (so not within the lines) and sleepily stomped up to its automatic doors. _How I loathe thee._ She didn't have a problem with Wal-Mart, per say, because she always found killer deals. It was the people. And she wasn't trying to say that all Wal-Martians were bad, oh no. just the people at _her _Wal-Mart.

If it wasn't girls who thought they were on Jersey Shore, screaming children and the occasional homeless person trying to steal the Red Box, then it was the 70 year olds asking you if 'these damn Trojans work,' the store manager having sex in his office (and forgetting to turn the loudspeaker off), and the ever popular Bible-Bashers chucking 'holy water' at you.

_Oh yes, this will be fun._

Maka didn't bother with the too cheery lady at the doors and her "Welcome to Wal-Mart!." She was on a mission: get in, get the meds, get out. She expertly weaved in and out of shopping cart traffic (she went over her fastest route in the car) and just narrowly missed knocking over an employee. In just seconds flat she was at the over-the-counter cough medicine section, but now arose a problem she hadn't even considered.

_The hell do I get her?_

Maka stared at the shelves in front of her, but couldn't see anything. It was all just mixed blobs of orange, red, green and blue. The rush of cutting people off in the aisles had lasted her this long, but it was soon wearing off. She should've got some coffee.

The poor sleep deprived blonde shook her head harshly, trying to wake up a little. Picking up a box in each hand, she brought them up close to her face to examine them.

Drowsy, Non-Drowsy…

Tsubaki never said anything about that.

She put the two boxes down and picked up another two.

Cherry Flavored, Grape Flavored…

What ever happened to good old fashioned Medicine Flavored?

Relieves coughing and stuffiness, Relieves stuffiness and fever…

Frustrated with so many choices, Maka didn't even bother putting these two boxes back on the shelf. Why should she be so nice when they're giving her a damn hard time? No no. They must feel as much pain as she is!

That said, she lifted them high above her head, counted backwards from 3 to 1, then hastily heaved them to the ground. The cardboard casings popped open and plastic caps went flying. Green and orange liquid mixed at her feet. _Wow,_ she thought slightly intrigued, _that kinda looks like puke. Clean up on aisle three!_

While the medicine suffered, Maka's satisfied mood slowly dissipated as she noticed an employee watching her. Not wanting to face them head on, she watched from her peripheral view.

He was hiding behind a corner display, price checker in hand, mid-check. Judging by his build, Maka guesstimated he was about her age. Poor guy. He was just going about his duties when this nut case came in. Nut case being Maka. The box of tampons in his hand was forgotten as soon as she started her little tirade on innocent medicine boxes.

She knew he was watching. He knew she knew he was watching. She knew he knew that she knew he was watching. _Here we go…_

Wanting to rid the atmosphere of confused embarrassment, Maka turned to the man and gave a sheepish smile. He didn't respond. She looked down at the now empty bottles and nudged them under the bottom shelf (just act like he didn't see even though he's staring right at you…smart). Looking back up at the man she waved at the grorange, or is it orangeen, and laughed nervously, as if that would help explain her problem better.

Seeing that the man was currently incapable of movement or speech, she turned on her heel and stiffly walked to the end of the aisle and rounded the corner. Once she was out of his line of sight, she hurriedly pressed her back to the side shelf. With faint hopes of dying on the spot, she pushed herself as far into the shelf as possible, not caring that things were jutting into her back. _That was so embarrassing!_

She stayed like that as her breathing slowed to a normal pace. Rounding the same corner, from the opposite direction she had come, was a mother with her small child. Maka watched them as they passed and the little girl giggled.

"Look, Mommy! It's a crazy lady!"

"Oh, you're so smart honey," the woman said with faked happiness as she grabbed the girl's hand and walked just a tad bit too fast to be normal into another aisle. Maka stayed where she was.

Thoughts plagued her brain as she tried to think of what to do.

_What now? I can't go back there, that man is there and I know he thinks I'm totally lost upstairs. But I have to get that medicine for Tsubaki! If she were in my place, she would have sucked it up and faced her fears…but then again, if it was Tsubaki, she wouldn't have had that little episode in the first place. If it were Tsu-chan, that man would be dying on the ground from a torrential nosebleed._

Maka scowled slightly as she thought of her raven haired beauty of a friend and her never ending bravery.

_That's it. I have to do it. For Tsubaki!_

* * *

><p>After her mental pep talk with herself, Maka decided that she was just going to do a hit and run. Speed walk into the aisle, grab any box that looks good, and speed walk to the register. Easy peasy. No problemo.<p>

_Except it __**would **__be a problem_, she thought as she peeked around the corner.

That man was still there!

She quickly pulled her head back to her hiding place before he could see her. Oh god, there goes her breathing again. If he hears her, she's done for.

Maka stayed there against the shelves and tried, yet again, to calm herself. She was just getting ready for another self pep talk when she heard the man speak.

"Uh….Excuse me?….Miss, do you need help?"

Yes Sir, I need help, but seeing as you work at Wal-Mart, you sure as hell don't have the money to pay for it.

Well, since she was caught again there was no point in hiding. _This man has already labeled you as a cook, Maka, might as well not disappoint him,_ she thought.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked from her hiding place and into the aisle. She could feel her face flushing and couldn't lift her eyes from the ground. She stopped when her eyes came upon his black generic shoes, standing next to her little spill.

"Yes, please," she squeaked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you wanna try this," the man said as he handed her a bottle. Maka swished the contents around as the man continued. "It should take care of your friend's cough and if she's all stuffed up, it'll take care of that too."<p>

The man was surprisingly helpful, despite her horrible first impression. Although he was more than willing to listen to her problem and help her find the best medicine, she was still to embarrassed to look at anything but his shoes.

But his voice was enough to let her fantasize. It was so deep and so soothing, she found herself being lulled back to sleep by it.

"Um hey, Miss?"

Maka jolted out of her little doze to see a hand waving in front of her face. It was big and calloused, but it looked so warm and comforting. She had to stop herself from grabbing it in her sleepy haze. "What?," she asked confusedly.

"I said, do you need anything else?"

Maka shook her head. "No, thanks though. You were a lot of help. This crap is really overwhelming," she gestured to the med shelf and cough syrup on the floor.

The man laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest. "Yeah, it gets on my nerves too."

They stood there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say. Finally, having enough, Maka noticed something.

"Shouldn't you call someone to clean this up?," she looked pointedly at the spill. It was now starting to form a hardened sticky top.

She could see the man lift his arm and heard as he scratched something, probably his neck. "Yeeeeaaah, I'll get on that." He chuckled and it was infectious. She stood there next to him staring at the mess and eventually the two were full on laughing, remembering her medicine plunder. People walking by stared at the two like they were crazy. _We probably are,_ she thought.

"So," he said as his laughing died down, "You look like you had a rough morning. Someone forget their coffee?" Maka's laughing stopped short. She wasn't expecting this complete stranger to just all of a sudden strike up a conversation with her. Especially since she has yet to look past his legs.

But she had to say something. It was painfully quiet. She could feel his eyes boring into her face. Her mouth was wide open, lookin' like a goldfish. _SAY SOMETHING!_

"Yeah! Coffee! That! Good stuff…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p>Whoever had the idea of putting a Dunkin' Donuts in a Wal-Mart was a genius. How Maka had not noticed this caffeinated sanctuary, filled with semi normal people, she could not figure out.<p>

Mr. Helpful Employee Man was currently walking next to her, digging his gorgeous hands into his back pockets. He had offered to pay for Maka's coffee. What a gentleman.

Maka had yet to look at his face, but if it was anything like his body, she was gonna have some dreams tonight! Even through his clothes she could imagine he was ripped. Tall, muscular, and she's always had a thing for broad shoulders. _Oh God, stop now Maka!_

"Here, you sit down. Let me guess, straight black?," Mr. Helpful Employee Man said as he pulled the chair out for Maka. She slipped into the seat, careful to make sure her skirt didn't ride up. A small smile was on her lips as he pushed the chair in behind her. He is so sweet, she mentally sighed.

"Yep," she chirped, "Straight bla-."

Her thoughts were cut off by huge burgundy orbs. She was in such a comfortable state of mind, she hadn't even realized she met his gaze. Now her mind was in a frenzied state. His face was high above hers, but it felt only inches away. She could feel his warm breath fanning her face. And the smell…

_OH GOD, DID I BRUSH MY TEETH?_

"Black," she finished lamely.

The corner of one crimson eye lifted, so she guessed he was smiling. She couldn't look at his mouth. His eyes were so captivating and wouldn't let her go. "Thought so," he said, and suddenly the red was gone. She was released for the time being.

Maka could feel her face heat up yet again in his presence. She watched his back and shoulders as he slouched to the long line. When he couldn't see, she had no shame checking him out. _Cute butt. And whoa! White hair? Looks hot. Is it real?_

She stopped her thoughts there to press her cold finger to her cheeks, sweet relief to her flushed face. How could she be thinking these things about a frikkin' Wal-Mart employee! She barely knew the man! All he did was help her get cough medicine…and buy her coffee. Wait! Isn't that the first step? Going out to get drinks or something… but then what? Is he expecting like a date form her? Damnit! All she wanted was some cough syrup!

Romantic relations had never come easy to Maka. Boyfriends were few and far between and at 19 she planned to fully live her life before it's game over. She wasn't totally adverse to men and marriage, but growing up her own parents weren't the best example. Her father was a lying cheat and her mother abandoned her as soon as the divorce was done to 'start fresh.' But, seeing as she certainly did not swing the other way, she resigned herself to the prospect that she will have to let a man in one day.

But she'll be damned if she makes it easy for him.

A Styrofoam coffee cup was placed gently on the table in front of her. She jumped nonetheless, having been disturbed from deep and depressing thoughts. Coming back into focus, she saw Mr. Helpful Employee Man slide into the seat across from her.

"Straight black," he smirked. She smiled in thanks and lifted the warm cup to her lips, inhaling deeply. Aaahhh, artificially flavored coffee. Good ol' Dunkin' Donuts. She tried not to blush as she felt his eyes stare at her face. Pretending not to be the self conscious twit she was, she blew the coffee (trying _desperately _to keep her mind out of the gutter) and cautiously stuck the tip of her tongue out. Coast was clear, so she took a sip.

"Mmmm," she purred, the coffee kicking in and doing its job. She smiled again as she met his eyes and saw that he was smiling too.

"Good?," he asked teasingly.

"Mhm," she nodded. She took another sip and glowed as the good warm crap slid down her throat, pouring through her body to every little cell, letting' it know to get its ass goin'. He laughed across from her and she looked at him again. _For a man who works at Wal-Mart, he is quite handsome._

Only now, that the coffee wake her up, did she notice something she should have before.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He paused a little, probably caught off guard by her sudden question, then looked at a clock on the wall behind him. "Nope," he said, turning back to her, "Shift ended five minutes ago."

"Oh," she said.

"Yep," he replied. He stretched in his seat and Maka couldn't stop herself from staring as his shirt rode up his toned stomach. Bones popped here and there and he finished with a gigantic yawn. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to cut the 'speak nice like a frikkin robot to customers' crap. "

She choked a little on the sip she was taking, but not enough that he'd notice. She put the cup on the table and wiped her mouth with a napkin he'd brought. "Yeah, sure," she said around the paper.

"Thanks."

After she made sure her cup was a safe distance away from her clumsy spill prone hands, she interlocked her fingers and place them on the table top, all business-like.

"So," she began in a mockingly serious tone, "Do you always buy coffee for innocent girls on your breaks?"

He laughed again, she couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Nah," he said, "Only the ones who look like they're about to drop dead. Having to get rid of the body would so not be cool."

Now she joined in with his laughing. "Besides," he continued, "I knew what you were going through. Your face was basically me every morning when I wake up and realize I have to come to this hell hole."

"I know," she exclaimed. "I hate just coming here for five minutes. It must be so boring to work here."

"Well," he yawned again and she waited for him to be done. "It isn't' so bad. You get the occasional girl who gets mad at the cold medicine, spills it all over the floor, then let's you buy her coffee." He smirked at her again.

Maka pouted and looked away. "It's not my fault medicine has to be so damn difficult."

He laughed again, a full hearty laugh. "Yeah, I totally get what you mean! What the hell ever happened to 'one flavor fits all'!"

"Thank you!," Maka pointed at him and smiled. Ever since they got here, all he'd gotten her to do was smile.

"Haha, yeah. So, uh, you still need that medicine or did the coffee help?," he asked hopefully.

"Oh." Maka pulled the bottle out of her plastic shopping bag and looked at its label. "It's not for me. It's for my friend-"

Her mind went blank and her eyes widened more than she'd ever thought possible with her horrible realization. _OH MY GOD! TSUBAKI!_

He looked at her, confused, as she completely froze, mouth open mid sentence. He looked around real quickly to make sure time hadn't stopped as she gaped like a fish.

"Uhhhh…"

"I HAVE TO GO!"

The chair screeched as she harshly shoved away from the table, throwing the bottle back into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I have to go!," she repeated. "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about her. Oh my god, I hope she's okay. God, I'm such a horrible friend-"

"Hey!," the man called after her as she jumped the railing rimming the small dining area and made her way to the door. "Your coffee!"

"Jeez," she huffed as she spun around, almost slipping and busting her butt. Running back to where he was still sitting, slamming her hands on the table to steady herself.

"Yeah! Coffee!," she huffed in his face. "Thanks so much for your help, uhhh…"

"Soul," he offered.

"Soul? Cool name. Listen, thanks again for your help and the coffee, but I really gotta go!"

She grabbed the coffee and threw it in the trash as she speed walked out of the Dunkin' Donuts, not jumping the railing since another employee was giving her dirty looks._ Oh! Wait!_

She spun around again, speed walking backwards; a skill she didn't know she had. She saw him slowly getting up from the table, getting ready to go back to work.

"Oi! Soul!," he turned to the sound of her voice and smirked at the sight before him. "My name's Maka!"

And she was outta there. Running at full speed to her car, nearly getting run over by cars and shopping carts alike.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!," she muttered to herself as she backed out of her spot. She had to stop short though, lest she run over the girl who had dubbed her 'Crazy Lady.'

_Please God let Tsubaki still be alive!_

* * *

><p>"TSUBAKI! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE!"<p>

Maka busted through the door, Charlie's Angels style, and scanned the empty apartment. It was quiet…too quiet. No coughing, wheezing, sneezing, puking, or Black*Star 'YAHOO' -ing. Not normal.

Maka crept from room to room, looking for her dear friend whom she'd let down, whisper yelling her name out every now and then. Just as she was about to go into the kitchen, a faucet turned on upstairs. The shower. Tsubaki never takes showers when she's alone in the house.

She slinked up step by step, careful not to alert the intruder with a moaning creak. Turning a corner, she put one foot in front of the other and slid against the wall coming up on the bathroom. In her head, she was playing something like James Bond music.

She was directly in front of the door when the water suddenly shut off. From the crack she could see a shadow moving to and fro, and she could hear quiet shuffling behind the wood. The light turned off and Maka got into a battle position. Fists up in front of face, feet spread apart, be ready to kick. And slap. And claw.

Distracted by the claw bit, she inspected her own nails. _Oh crap! They're too short! Damnit, Tsubaki always told me to let them grow out! Why? Why didn't I listen to you? Now you're off dying somewhere without the cough medicine I was supposed to get you and I'm gonna die right here trying to protect your house! I'm so stupid, letting some hot guy distract me from what was important. I'm no better than my mother! And my father! WHAT HAVE I BECOME?_

The click of the door opening pulled the frantic Maka from her thoughts. Mind quieting down, her eyes snapped to the door as it slowly creaked open, like in a horror movie. As the space between the door and the frame widened, she could see a tall dark figure looming above her. She slightly lifted a foot, ready to strike. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the bathroom and roughly grabbed her by the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

Maka screamed her heart out and collapsed to the floor and Tsubaki did the same. The girls sat across from each other, slumped against the walls of the hall and breathed heavily. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Tsubaki's head was reeling from the sudden fright and Maka was mumbling something along the lines of 'I could've died, I could've died, I hate Wal-Mart.'

"Maka-chan! You scared me," Tsubaki managed to squeak between gasps.

"_I _scared _you_? Jesus, Tsu, I almost crapped my pants! What are you doing in the shower? I thought you hated taking showers when you're home alone?," Maka panted.

Tsubaki struggled to get to her feet then offered a hand to Maka. "Oh, I wasn't taking a shower. I was cleaning the bathtub. I feel much better now. While you were gone, I made a cup of tea and it was almost as if instantly my cold was gone. And since you were taking so long, I decided I'd catch up on missed housework…"

Tsubaki trailed off when she saw Maka's face. Ah, the ever popular fish face. "Hold on a sec," Maka said as they started down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You mean to tell me you're 'feeling better.'" Maka made air quotes and couldn't help but think of her dear friend Kid. "So I just went to a store, _that I hate_, for nothing?"

Her friend leaned against the kitchen island and looked at her feet guiltily. She fiddled with her fingers as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Maka-chan. I know you went through so much trouble to do this for me." and cue the face. There was no way Maka stood a chance against Tsubaki's 'I'm so sorry' face. Her resolve to stay just a little bit angry dissolved and she huffed. "Ugh, it's fine, Tsu-chan. As long as you're okay now."

Tsubaki smiled happily, as if she was truly relieved that Maka wasn't mad at her. "Would you like some tea, Maka?"

"No. Thanks. I had coffee…"

The white haired man with the red eyes flashed in her mind. Soul, he said his name was. It was such an other worldly name, she wondered if he was foreign. Maybe he's French, Greek, Latin, a Russian running from his government. For a brief second, an image of him whispering sweet nothings in her ear, in a language she didn't understand, crossed her mind. When Tsubaki came to sit on the couch next to Maka (_when did I sit down?_) she was blushing madly.

"Maka, while you were gone I went through my closet also and I need a few things. Can you please drive me to the store?," she asked sweetly as she sipped on more tea. Maka was barely listening, Soul still hot on her mind, but she managed a 'yeah sure' before being sucked in again to torturous school girl fandom.

"Thanks," Tsubaki continued, "I need to go to Wal-Mart to pick up some new bras."

Maka's thoughts were successfully pulled from a certain naked man and she glared at her best friend. By the way Tsu-chan fidgeted, she was probably burning holes into the poor raven beauty.

_Calm down Maka. She has no idea what you went through. She's not to blame here for your misfortunes. You already failed her with the medicine, the least you could do is take her to Wal-Mart. You don't even have to go inside. Just wait in the car for her._

"Yeah," Maka said, but it was strained. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Maka-chan. You don't have to come with me."<p>

Tsubaki fretted and tried to assure Maka that she didn't have to accompany her into the store, but Maka ignored her and stormed through the doors and aisles, practically dragging Tsubaki to the lingerie section.

_The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave._

As soon as they reached their destination, Maka let Tsubaki go off and find whatever she needed and waited by the adjacent dressing rooms. Also bras were essential for a woman's life, but shopping for them made Maka self conscious. When she'd go shopping, other women would give her looks like 'what breasts?' and just make her feel bad. So what she was a 34A, she has _something _there! It's not completely flat!

"Ooooh Maka! This would be so cute on you!," Tsubaki squealed. She held up a pink plaid bra up to Maka, trying to entice her to come look around. _well, it is cute. And I do need some new bras._

She gave in and slowly walked to her friend, the smile getting bigger with each step. How long had it been since the two girls had gone an extremely girly shopping spree? They chased each other through the two aisles, throwing bras at each other, finding cute patterns and great deals. After all the fun, both girls had at least 10 bras each to try on.

"Oh, Maka," Tsubaki remembered something as she made her way to the dressing room. "I saw this really cute bra over there by those panties you liked. Check it out, you'll know it when you see it."

Maka waved her thanks to the girl and giddily ran to said bra. Tsubaki was right, it was cute. Magenta lace over an even darker pink fabric with one cute bow where the two cups meet. She didn't have any pink bras. Combing through the rack and finding her size, Maka skipped back around the aisle to the dressing room. She was so excited about her find that she didn't see the person coming around the other way.

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

Maka's butt connected with the floor and her bras went flying everywhere. The person she bumped into also fell to the floor and she was horrified to find that some of her bras landed in their lap. Like the cute pink one.

She scrambled to her knees and tried to scoop up as many off the floor as she could before the person caught their bearings. She dropped the bra she was holding when a familiar voice said "Oh God, excuse me Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going…Oh my God…Maka?"

She sheepishly looked up at Soul and waved. "Hi…again."

He laughed once and smiled at her and the bras she tried to hide from his view. "Well, this is…interesting," he struggled not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up and give me my stuff!," she scowled and snatched her undergarments from him. He got to his feet and made a move to help her, but didn't want to risk grabbing a bra by mistake. They stood there in front of each other just smiling at the embarrassing situation, when it finally caught up to Soul that she was holding a mound full of bras. He averted his gaze to over her shoulder.

Maka's eyebrows scrunched a bit in confusion as to why his face was turning red. She looked down to her arms, remembering the forgotten lingerie, and blushed as well. If not worse them him. She stared holes into his chest.

"Uh," she started but Soul interrupted.

"You should probably…go try those on," he said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand not jammed into his pocket.

She cleared her throat and nodded her agreement. She went to step around him, but was met with his chest as he took the same step. They chuckled nervously at the move and both stepped the other way. The image of dancing tomatoes crossed Maka's mind.

Finally, Soul grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her to her right as he stepped to his left. "There," he grunted. She laughed again, but it sounded off. _How much embarrassment must I go through in one day before you are satisfied?,_ she thought to the sky.

Maka teetered dangerously to the dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Maka for driving me. Aren't you glad you came now? Look at all the cute bras you got!"<p>

Tsubaki and Maka tittered away as they carried their finds to the self check outs. The lines for them were packed! Tsubaki offered to wait in line while Maka walked up and down the other registers to see what was open. Register 12 was all clear, so she motioned her friend over.

Maka wasn't looking to see who was working at the register: just which line was shortest. If she had seen Soul as the cashier, she would've turned around. But he had already seen her and Tsubaki was on her way. No turning back now.

"No way," Soul leered at her as she placed her things on the conveyor belt.

"Oh! Haha, yeah. We just keep bumpin' into…each…other," Maka chuckled as she piled chips, gum, chap stick and other last minute things to hide her bras. At that time Tsubaki popped in and dropped her things on Maka's. She smiled at Maka's sudden need for junk and gave Soul a happily shocked face.

"Soul?"

"Hey! Tsubaki! Hah, what's up?"

Maka looked like a cartoon as she whipped her head back and forth, mouth agape as she didn't know who to stare at. "You know each other?"

"Yes," Tsubaki smiled, "Soul is good friends with Black*Star. They were actually going to have a little basketball game this coming Tuesday and I was going to ask you to come."

Maka whipped around to Soul as he scanned items. The 7 packs of gum, 5 chips, and 11 chap sticks she had put down to hide her stash were slowly dwindling. She walked to stand in front of him.

"_You _know Black*Star?," she demanded.

"Ugh, yeah," he complained, scanning the last bag of chips. "He's mentioned you before, I guess I should've figured you were _that _Maka when I met you before. Really, how many people have the name _Maka_," he sneered at her.

"How many people have the name _Soul_?," she shot back.

"Ooh, touché," Tsubaki smiled at Soul.

Last bag of chips in the bag, Maka's iron curtain was gone. There were her bras, out in the open. Soul blushed a little as he started scanning them and Maka was sure her face was redder. Luckily, Tsubaki saved the day.

"Oh, Maka I forgot! Could you please go around the fridges and find me a Pepsi? I'll pay for this."

"No, no you really don't have to Tsu," Maka argued, but Tsubaki waved her off as she got her card out.

* * *

><p>"Your total comes to $42.56."<p>

Tsubaki gave Maka a look as she held the two bags filled with her chips and crap. Maka just smiled sweetly and innocently explained she had 'cravings.'

Soul put a hand up to his mouth to hide his laugh, but Maka heard. She shot death beams at him. Tsubaki swiped her card anyway and paid for everything like she said she would. "So Soul," she said nonchalantly, "Do you mind if I bring Maka this Tuesday?"

Said girl braced herself for a let down. Yes they had some good times in this here Wal-Mart, but there was no way he'd want to hang out with her outside where friends could see. She looked at her feet not wanting to here his answer. _I'm dull, Black*Star says I'm flat chested, I still wear pigtails like a five year old, I-_

"Yeah, sure! That'd be cool!," he replied.

Maka's head shot up to look wide eyed and hopeful at Soul. He looked her up and down then winked, deepening her blush.

"Great!," Tsubaki cheered. She grabbed the dazed Maka by the waist and pulled her along. "See you Tuesday, Soul," she yelled over her shoulder.

"See ya, Tsubaki! Bye Maka."

"B-Bye…Soul," Maka stuttered, to happy to talk. With a goofy grin on her face she turned around to better walk next to Tsubaki, who was happily chatting away about the 'good vibes' Soul was giving her.

"Hey Maka!," Soul called after her. She counted to 3 before turning around to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"This Tuesday…"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you wear the pink lacey one!"

The automatic doors slammed shut before she had time to react.

* * *

><p>AN: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG! So yeah, you like? Unlike with LTTLYE, this WILL remain a one shot. Basically you know what happens:

1) They fall in love

2) Get married

3) Have beautiful babies

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
